3D printing, or additive manufacturing, is a process of making three dimensional solid objects based on blueprints provided by digital files. The synthesis of the desired 3D object is achieved by strategically generating successive layers of an additive material (i.e., print material) in a pattern on a platform of a 3D printer until the entire object is created. The construction of the 3D object is driven by digital files that provide the specifications that describe how to create the pattern of layers and the materials used to generate the object. The digital files specifying the design are provided by the user, and examples of the digital files read by the 3D printer include G-code files, computer-aided design (“CAD”) files, and other file types generally used in additive manufacturing processes.
The generation of the successive layers of the additive material can be performed, for example, according to any one of: (1) Vat Photopolymerisation, (2) Material Jetting, (3) Binder Jetting, (4) Direction Energy Deposition, (5) Powder Bed Fusion, (6) Sheet Lamination, and (7) Material Extrusion. Specific processes of Material Extrusion used to generate the successive layers can involve making sequential deposits using fused deposition modeling (“FDM”), fused filament fabrication (“FFF”), or Direct Ink Writing (“DIW”).
The materials used as the “ink” of the 3D printer to generate the 3D object can include, for example, any of: powder material, polymer material, thermoplastics, eutectic metals, edible materials, rubbers, modeling clay, plasticine, metal clay, ceramic materials, metal alloys, papers, composite materials composed of ceramics and metallic materials (“cermet”), metal matrix composites, ceramic matrix composites, photopolymers, plaster, stainless steel, aluminum, plastic film, and metal foil.
3D printers are generally protected from external influences by a build cage, and, within the build cage, the 3D printer typically includes the following: (1) at least one extruder assembly, (2) a guide rail system, (3) a build platform, (4) at least one filament spool, (5) at least one motor for maneuvering the at least one extruder assembly, (6) at least one supply motor, e.g., included as part of the extruder assembly, for feeding the filament into the extruder assembly, and (7), a cooling system to regulate the temperature of the extruder. In addition, the 3D printer includes a housing that houses the aforementioned components of the 3D printer.
Typically, during the operation of an FFF 3D printer, a plastic filament is unwound from a filament spool and supplied to the extruder assembly. The extruder assembly applies heat at a specific temperature to the filament, which melts the plastic filament to start material flow. Typically, the heat is applied at an extruder print nozzle of the extruder assembly, the extruder print nozzle having an outlet for the heated filament. Once the plastic filament has begun to flow, the motor for maneuvering the extruder assembly uses the guide rail system to position (both horizontally and vertically) the extruder print nozzle relative to the build platform to apply a first layer of the 3D object to the build platform. Due the characteristics of the filament and the cooling system of the extruder assembly, the filament cools shortly after it has been extruded. Once the first layer has been applied, the extruder assembly is repositioned, and a second layer is applied on the surface of the first layer. This process is repeated until the 3D object is fully constructed.
3D printers require periodic maintenance to ensure proper functioning of the printing system. In particular, for a FFF 3D printer system, replacing the filament is an important maintenance procedure, since it is often necessary to replace an empty filament spool, change filament colors, clean components of the extruder assembly, etc.